1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for representing an image on a stepped surface with at least two partial surfaces that run at a right angle to an axis of sight and are offset in relation to each other along the axis of sight, as well as a staircase on which an image is represented.
2. Description of Related Art
A method of this type and a staircase of this type are known, for example, from their use in department stores and sports stadiums. On these staircases of the prior art, the image represented on a riser, in a department store for example, can consist of lettering with the name of the department store or directions such as “To the Children's Department”, or in a sports stadium can indicate the number of the row or the number of a seat. In these methods of the prior art, the partial surfaces correspond to the risers of the staircase and the axis of sight runs essentially horizontally through the eyes of a person standing in front of the staircase that leads upward.
One disadvantage of this method and staircase of the prior art is that the maximum size of the image is defined by the size and shape of an individual riser, which means that the height of the image is limited to the height of the stair riser, which is generally approximately 18 cm.